Froot Loops
by doshi-san
Summary: Si ahora a Maka le preguntaran cuáles eran sus cuatro cosas favoritas en el mundo entero, ella fácilmente escogería los besos de Kid, libros, Froot Loops y que Soul fuera por ellos.


**Disclaimer: ****Soul Eater y los personajes le pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo, no a mí.**

* * *

><p><em>"A thousand butterflies, from your lips to mine" <em>

**Kiss of Life — Friendly Fires**

* * *

><p><strong>Froot Loops<strong>

Si a Maka le preguntaran cuáles eran sus dos cosas favoritas en el mundo entero, ella fácilmente escogería los libros y los Froot Loops.

Y si le dieran a escoger otra cosa, ésta sería que Soul fuera al supermercado a comprarlos en lugar de ella.

Dios o quien fuera quien estuviera allá arriba, debía estar de buen humor ese viernes, ya que Soul acababa de llegar de hacer las compras y una de las bolsas contenía una caja de cereal y Maka tenía la tarde libre, la cual disfrutaría leyendo una novela y comiendo Froot Loops.

— Diviértete— le dijo él después de tomar su chaqueta y las llaves.

Maka sólo asintió con una sonrisa y lo vio salir por la puerta principal.

Últimamente Soul pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa durante las tardes y muchas veces llegaba a las altas horas de la noche. Según él se iba a pasear en su motocicleta, aunque la técnico tenía la pequeña teoría de que estaba viéndose con alguien y no le quería decir.

Realmente no era algo que le molestara, la vida amorosa de su compañero no estaba en sus prioridades. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era terminar su bendita novela.

Se puso su pijama con estampado de patitos de hule, se hizo dos chongos (a la misma altura donde se hacía sus coletas) y sirvió cereal en un enorme tazón que disfrutaría ella sola. Se acostó en el sofá, abrió su libro justo en la página en la que se había quedado y posó el bol sobre su estómago.

Después de aproximadamente media hora ya había terminado la lectura y también su aperitivo, así que se dispuso a servirse más cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Con pesadez se dirigió a la entrada para abrir.

Se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que su visitante era Kid, quien la saludó cordialmente. Maka no podía definir lo que sentía por el pequeño Shinigami. A veces le parecía su "chico ideal", otras quería simplemente darle un puñetazo en la cara. Esta ocasión se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

— Hola, ¿qué se te ofrece?— quería sonar igual de amable, pero la verdad era que él se fuera para seguir disfrutando de su momento de relajación.  
>— Liz me mandó a traerle estos discos a Soul, ¿está él?<br>— No, pero yo con gusto se lo entrego— respondió, mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar los compactos.

Kid la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ella se sonrojó abruptamente sintiéndose descubierta y negó rápidamente.

— Por supuesto que no— hizo una pausa y con algo de pesar, continuó: — ¿Quieres pasar?

El pelinegro dudó un poco y Maka se sintió más desesperada.

— ¿Segura de que no te molesta?— insistió Kid.  
>— Segura.<p>

Maka lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el interior del departamento.

Probablemente el muchacho nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaba ese lugar a pesar de su asimetría. Se sentía como un verdadero hogar, tan simple y cálido. Además, Soul tenía buen gusto para decorar.

— Ponte cómodo— sonrió ella, mientras dejaba las cajas de discos en un pequeño estante.

Kid se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas y la observó mientras su anfitriona daba la vuelta hacia un pasillo que, si mal no recordaba, iba a la cocina. Cuando volvió, traía un bol lleno de:

— ¿Froot Loops?— preguntó él un poco incrédulo.  
>— Sí, ¿gustas?<p>

Se encogió de hombros y tomó un puño. Ella se sentó a su lado, subiendo los pies al sofá.

Mientras comían, el pelinegro no dejaba de observarla y viceversa. No decían nada y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del cereal siendo triturado por sus dientes. De repente, Maka comenzó a reír.

— Esto es extraño— soltó.

Kid alzó las cejas y tomó otra porción, la cual no tardó en devorar. Se quedó un rato observando el tazón y entonces fue cuando lo notó:

— Círculos— murmuró, tomando uno entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para observar más de cerca.  
>— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó la otra.<br>— Círculo— repitió, ahora más seguro—. Los Froot Loops tienen forma de círculos y, por tanto, tienen una simetría axial.  
>— Y eso significa que…<br>— Que tiene más de un eje de simetría. Los círculos tienen una cantidad infinita de ejes de simetría.

Maka suspiró. De todos los locos que podía meter a su casa tenía que ser precisamente a Kid. Estiró su mano y le arrebató la pieza de entre los dedos para metérsela a la boca.

— Simétricos y deliciosos, ¿qué más puedes pedir en una comida?— trató de bromear, pero Kid sólo la miró fijamente sin siquiera sonreír.

Se sintió torpe y grosera. Había sido así con él desde que había llegado. Era una completa idiota e imprudente. «Estúpido Soul», pensó sin querer, pero totalmente segura de que él le estaba pegando sus modales. Se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, nerviosa.

— Lo siento— musitó, sin embargo él no respondió.

Maka se sintió aún más avergonzada después de un par de minutos sin haber obtenido una respuesta. Levantó la mirada, insegura de la expresión que podría tener su amigo. Él no la miraba enfadado, sino más bien con curiosidad.

— ¿Podrías repetir "simétrico?

Ahora sí no entendía nada.

— ¿Simétrico?— preguntó.

Los ojos de Kid se Kid se iluminaron y su boca formó una extraña sonrisa. Se acercó a ella, tanto, que Maka tuvo que retroceder un poco, ligeramente asustada por la reacción de su amigo. Él la tomó de las manos y acercó su cara más a la de ella. Lucía tan emocionado como un niño con juguete nuevo.

— Otra vez, por favor.

Su aliento olía a Froot Loops y ahora fue ella quien quiso acercarse más. Era demasiado atrayente, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—Simétrico.

Esta vez sonó más bien como un suspiro que iba a medio camino de la exasperación y el placer. Kid sintió una especie de escalofrío. Se acercó a ella hasta lograr que sus narices y frentes chocaran, cerrando los ojos también.

— Lo dices demasiado bien.

Maka pasó saliva y abrió un poco la boca. ¿Desde cuándo la voz de Kid era tan profunda? Quería cortar la distancia pero a la de ya. Sus manos sudaban entre las de él y sentía como si algo ejerciera presión entre sus piernas. Sin embargo él ni avanzaba ni retrocedía, sólo se mantenía en la misma posición, como si estuviera en alguna especie de trance.

La frase "Froot Loops" se repetía insistentemente en su cabeza mientras respiraba su aliento. ¿Ella también olería así?

Entreabrió los ojos sólo para observarlo un poco mejor. Si miraba directamente al frente se encontraba con los párpados de él. Si miraba hacia arriba sólo encontraba la sombra de su copete y si bajaba la vista a penas veía la punta de su nariz y parte de las, ya ligeramente sonrojadas, mejillas de él. A parte de esto, el alma de Kid se sentía tranquila. Esperaba que él no notara cuán alterada estaba la suya.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde la última palabra que él le había dedicado. Se sentía como si llevaran una eternidad en la misma posición, respirando el aliento del otro, pero seguro sólo llevaban un par de minutos.

Ella hizo el ademán de separarse, pero él rápidamente subió sus manos hasta la cara de ella para retenerla aún más y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, de una manera tan suave y delicada que la chica sintió como si se derritiera. Sin querer suspiró.

— Bésame.

¡Demonios! ¿Había pensando en voz alta?

Kid se separó abruptamente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y se aclaró la garganta.

— Yo... Huh... Tú... Soul...  
>— ¿Soul? ¿Qué tiene Soul?— se extrañó la muchacha.<p>

Él se desabrochó el primer botón de su camiseta color crema. Maka nunca había notado lo bien que le quedaba ese color y de repente deseó desabotonar el resto de la camiseta. Kid se limpió el sudor de las manos en su pantalón y después se las pasó por el cabello.

— Si no quieres, no pasa nada— se adelantó ella.  
>— No, no. No es eso. Sí quiero... Digo, si tú también... Aunque es obvio que sí... Tú lo pediste primero, quiero decir... A menos que...<p>

Fue interrumpido por la boca de Maka sobre la suya. A pesar de la presión ejercida por ella que llegaba a doler, sus labios se sentían cálidos y suaves. Ella apoyó sus manos en las piernas de él y Kid la tomó por la nuca.

Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior. Maka entreabrió su boca para darle mayor acceso a ésta. El chico agarró el tazón y a tientas lo puso sobre la mesita de centro; tomó las manos de ella y las colocó alrededor de su cuello y después acomodó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Maka mientras la recostaba en el sofá.

— Te quiero— habló él, separándose un poco para lograr verla a los ojos.

Ella sólo lo atrajo hacia consigo misma y lo besó, pero esta vez ya no tan brusca ni desesperadamente, sino con cierta ternura y disfrutando cada roce. Él acariciaba desde sus caderas hacia su cintura de una manera lenta que le hacía sentir escalofríos.

Kid comenzó a descender, primero besando su barbilla, lamiendo su cuello y succionando en el hueco del hombro. Maka hundió una mano en el cabello él y suspiraba de tanto en tanto. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado para que se acomodara mejor, quedando muy a la orilla del sofá. Poco a poco fue deslizándose sin querer. Cuando su cabeza quedó prácticamente colgando, trató de apoyarse en la mesita de centro, pero sus manos chocaron con el borde del tazón, provocando que se tirara todo el contenido de éste. Kid, aturdido por el sonido, se separó bruscamente, quedando sentado sobre las caderas de ella, y, al notar la posición de Maka, la ayudó a reacomodarse.

— Lo siento— se disculpó.

Estaba sonrojado y se limpió la boca con la manga de su camiseta.

— No importa.  
>— Claro que sí. ¡Mira! Si te he dejado toda asimétrica— se quejó él haciendo un puchero.<p>

Era verdad. El cabello de Maka estaba hecho un desastre sin contar el que tenía un chongo más alto que el otro; Kid ya se había encargado de desabotonar los primeros dos botones del pijama ya arrugado; un pequeño chupete en el cuello resaltaba contra su piel blanca y sus labios estaban hinchados. Se puso de pie rápidamente y también incorporó a Maka. ¿Eso era todo?

Ella se deshizo ambos chongos y fue al armario de limpieza en busca de una escoba y un recogedor, después comenzó a barrer los Froot Loops regados en el piso. Kid por su parte, recogía con sus manos los pocos que habían quedado sobre la mesa.

— Qué desperdicio— se quejó ella cuando tuvo que tirar su preciado cereal al bote de la basura que había en la cocina.

Mientras tanto el muchacho se sirvió otra porción. Realmente eran deliciosos. Se aproximó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y le extendió el plato. Maka recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y tomó uno.

Kid recargó su boca sobre su nuca y suspiró.

— Ya casi se terminan— dijo antes de comer otro puño de cereal.  
>— ¿Qué cosa?— le preguntó ella, mirándolo confundida— ¿Los Froot Loops?<p>

Él asintió, haciendo una mueca. Maka soltó un bufido, claramente molesta. Le correspondió el abrazo, escondiéndose en el pecho de él como si buscara alguna especie de apoyo. Aspiró su aroma. No era como oler a Soul y para nada como Black Star. Era más ligero y discreto, fresco y limpio.

Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello, subiendo hasta su barbilla, pasando por su mejilla y finalizó con uno muy suave en su nariz. Kid alcanzó su boca, primero dándole besos cortos y pausados, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. La recargó contra el refrigerador, sosteniendo aún el bol en su mano izquierda.

—Kid— suspiró ella, separándolo un poco. Su respiración era agitada, así que tuvo que inhalar profundamente para continuar: — ¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación?

Él se sintió cohibido al principio – Maka no lucía como la clase de chica que invita a chicos a su alcoba-, pero terminó asintiendo. Dejó que ella le tomara de la mano que tenía libre y lo condujera hasta la recámara. Se soltó y se detuvo de repente ante una puerta, de la cual estaba seguro de que conducía a la de Soul.

— ¿Pasa algo, Kid?

Él hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— No puedo.  
>— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó ella, totalmente confundida.<br>— Hacer esto. Soul es mi amigo.  
>— También mío. ¿Cuál es el punto?<p>

Él se recargó contra la pared y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

— Nunca lo ha admitido, pero yo sé que le gustas… y mucho— espetó, agachando la mirada. Maka se sonrojó abruptamente—. Yo… sencillamente no puedo hacerle esto.  
>— Pues… Eso no parecía importarte mucho hace rato— dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Kid no respondió. La chica dio un paso al frente—. Mira, a mí no me interesa si le gusto o no a Soul. Hemos sido compañeros por años y nunca ha pasado algo entre nosotros, y no es porque yo no haya querido, sino porque él no se ha atrevido a sincerarse conmigo. Esa no es mi culpa, ni tuya, ¿está bien?— él asintió— Me gustas, Kid. No de la manera en la que se supone que te gusta un amigo. Me gustas mucho de gustar, y te podría jurar, por la manera en la que nos besamos, que sientes lo mismo. Si te la pasas atormentándote a ti mismo, pensando en que puedes herir a los demás con tus sentimientos, anteponiendo siempre a los demás, nunca podrás ser feliz. No siempre puedes complacer a todo el mundo.<br>— Ya lo sé— dijo él, haciendo un puchero. Se sonrojó—. Tú también me gustas.

Maka sonrió y le levantó la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Mucho, mucho?  
>— Ajá.<p>

Su sonrisa se amplió más y le depositó un suave beso en los labios que sólo duró unos segundos. Se sentía totalmente diferente, ahora que sabía que sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Estaba feliz, de esa manera que simplemente no se puede ocultar porque deseas brincar, abrazar a todo el mundo y no hablas porque sabes que ni siquiera puedes decir algo coherente.

Kid se aclaró la garganta, dudando si era correcto decir justo lo que pensaba.

— Entonces… ¿iremos?

Maka soltó una risita boba y asintió.

No hacía falta caminar demasiado para llegar, la recámara de Maka estaba prácticamente en frente de la de Soul, aunque las puertas estaban colocadas a diferentes alturas.

Él se encargó de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, mientras rubia se subía a su cama y se arreglaba un poco el pijama. Se sintió un poco avergonzada al notar lo infantil que lucía con todo y los patitos. Kid le sonrió, dejando el bol en el escritorio de ella y luego se sentó a su lado en la cama.

— No te preocupes— comenzó cuando se quitaba los zapatos—, en realidad, pienso que los patitos de hule son muy lindos— ella lo miró incrédula—. Lo juro.

Maka trató de sonreír y le lanzó una almohada. Él la atrapó en el aire y la abrazó contra su pecho.

— Tienes unos fetiches muy raros, entonces.  
>— ¡Oye!— dijo él, tratando de sonar ofendido.<p>

Ella se rio, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Se mordió el labio inferior.

— Kid, ¿esto significa que somos novios?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo si tú quieres.  
>— Eso no suena bien— suspiró Maka.<p>

Kid se acostó de costado y le indicó a la chica que lo imitara. Ella obedeció, ya no tan segura. Él la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a él y colocó una pierna entre las de ella.

— No me refería a eso. Me encantaría que lo fuéramos, pero sólo si tú estás de acuerdo, no quiero presionarte ni nada.

Maka le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y le acarició la mejilla. Kid aún olía a Froot Loops y ella no podía sentir más ternura por él.

— Cuando me dijiste "te quiero" allá en la sala, ¿ibas en serio?  
>— Muy en serio— admitió él.<p>

Ella le desabrochó el segundo botón de la camiseta, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Quería perderse en ellos, quería que el mundo se detuviera en ese momento, que Soul no tuviera que volver nunca y ellos pudieran quedarse en esa posición para siempre.

— Entonces, ¿sólo te gusto o me amas?  
>— Estás yendo muy rápido— respondió él.<br>— ¿Eso es un no?  
>— No, pero deberías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas.<br>— ¿Por qué?  
>— Porque Soul puede llegar en cualquier momento y siento que aún no te he besado tanto como querría.<br>— Entonces sólo hazlo.

Kid se relamió los labios, nervioso, inclinó un poco más hacia con ella y rozó sus labios con los de ella, como si fuera una tierna caricia. Maka suspiró.

Probablemente Maka podría haber leído mil y un escenas de besos que sabría describir la sensación que él le provocaba, pero si se lo preguntaban ella no sabría qué responder.

Ella podría asegurar que era suave, caliente y húmedo, con un sabor dulce debido al azúcar de los Froot Loops. Hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente, que sus ojos no pudieran durar mucho tiempo abiertos, liberaba oxitocinas y deseaba más. ¿Que si habían mariposas? ¡Por supuesto que las sentía! Aunque sonara como el cliché de los clichés.

Él metió una mano por debajo de la blusa de Maka, acariciando su espalda. Ella gimió un poco. La piel de él quemaba contra la suya y le provocaba escalofríos. Kid dudó un poco cuando tocó el borde del sostén.

— Está bien— suspiró ella contra su boca.

Kid continuó su recorrido y metió la mano debajo de la prenda.

Maka poco a poco fue quedando bajo de él. Su flequillo le daba cosquillas en la nariz y el muchacho lo acomodó hacia un lado en un solo movimiento. Kid se separó un poco y comenzó a repartir besos por toda la cara de ella. Su nariz, sus ojos, sus cejas, sus mejillas… Maka sólo se reía, no sabía si de nervios o porque la boca de él le provocaban cosquillas.

Se escuchó cómo la puerta de afuera se abría y Kid se apresuró a taparle la boca a Maka con la mano, haciendo ademán de que guardara silencio.

— ¿Maka?

El muchacho soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que era la voz de Blair. La chica se quitó la mano de él de encima y se apuró a decir:

— Aquí estoy.

Empujó a Kid y se sentó en la cama, alcanzó el bol y se medio acomodó el cabello y la ropa, y él trató de hacer más o menos lo mismo.

Blair entró justo cuando él terminaba de abrocharse el botón de la camiseta.

— Hola, Kid, no sabía que venías de visita— saludó ella. Él trató de sonreír.  
>— Yo tampoco. Fue algo de improviso.<p>

La recién llegada tomó su forma gatuna y se subió al regazo de Maka, quien la acarició en la cabeza con cierta resignación.

Hubo un silencio de lo más incómodo entre los tres. Kid soltó un bufido y se puso de pie.

— Bueno, ya que ahora sé que Maka no está sola, yo ya me voy.

Ella dejó a Blair sobre su cama y también se levantó.

— Te acompaño a la puerta— anunció.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la entrada, Maka lo abrazó por el cuello, recargándose en el hombro de él.

— Gracias por todo— susurró.

El muchacho la separó ligeramente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un suave beso en la boca de ella.

— Hasta mañana— dijo Kid al separarse.

Maka no pudo evitar sonreír ante la promesa de que se verían al día siguiente.

— Hasta mañana.

* * *

><p>Soul dejó sus llaves sobre la mesita de centro y soltó un bufido al ver a Maka tal y como la había dejado antes de irse.<p>

— ¿Sigues comiendo esa porquería?

Ella le lanzó un Froot Loops y él lo atrapó en el aire con la boca.

— Son deliciosos— se excusó.

El arma se sentó en el brazo del sofá y observó a su técnico mientras comía.

— Vino Kid— soltó ella, sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada de su compañero.  
>— Ah, ¿en serio?— se extrañó él—, ¿a qué?<br>— A traerte unos discos que le prestaste a Liz.  
>— ¿Nada más?<br>— Nada más.

Soul suspiró y se puso de pie, mientras se dirigía al estéreo y alcanzaba uno de sus discos.

— Qué curioso, porque pasé a su casa, precisamente a buscarlos, y no llegó en todo el rato que estuve ahí.

Maka casi se ahogó con los Froot Loops y balbuceó.

— Bueno, sí, estuvo aquí un rato y…— se detuvo al recordar lo que Kid le había dicho sobre Soul y ella.  
>— ¿Y…?<br>— Nos… divertimos… juntos…

El albino compuso una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Tú y Kid? ¿Divirtiéndose? Qué bueno que no estaba. Hubiera sido la tarde más aburrida de la vida.  
>— Sí— se rio ella, nerviosa—, ¡qué bueno que no estabas!<p>

Hubo un silencio incómodo para Maka, cosa que era extraña, pues ya llevaban demasiado tiempo viviendo juntos y disfrutaban mutuamente de la compañía del otro.

— ¿Soul?— lo llamó y extendió su mano para tomar la de su amigo.  
>— ¿Sí?<br>— Es muy difícil para mí decirte esto, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, después de todo somos técnico y arma, nuestras almas están hechas el uno para el otro, no lo olvides. Sé que es muy injusto para ti lo que estoy a punto de decirte. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando pasó, te lo ju…  
>— Ve al grano— la interrumpió él.<p>

Maka inhaló y exhaló.

— Yo… hum… Quería saber si podías ir al supermercado… porque me he terminado los Froot Loops. Este es el último plato.

Soul rodó los ojos y bufó. Se puso de pie, tomó sus llaves y se revisó los bolsillos.

— Algún día se te recompensará todo— le sonrió ella.  
>— Ese día se está tardando mucho en llegar— espetó él.<p>

La sonrisa de Maka se enanchó.

Cuando lo vio partir suspiró y se concentró en su cereal.

Tenía que reacomodar su lista de cosas favoritas.

Si ahora a Maka le preguntaran cuáles eran sus cuatro cosas favoritas en el mundo entero, ella fácilmente escogería los besos de Kid, libros, Froot Loops y que Soul fuera por ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Yo no sé si en el resto del país (es obvio que en el resto del mundo no), pero al menos donde yo vivo, un chongo es un tipo de peinado. Creo que también se les llama rodete, bollo, moño, dango y, dice mi informante en Chile, tomate (cebolla, ¡furia!).<strong>

**Estoy toda nerviosa. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se hacía esto...**

**Pues esto ha sido todo, gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado, lamento si dejé alguna falla ortográfica.**

**Ya saben, para cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, hacer favor de dejarla en un review.**


End file.
